


The Klainemas Waltz

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Klaine Advent 2020 based on the movie One Royal Holiday
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 82
Kudos: 38
Collections: Klaine Advent 2020





	1. Abashed

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't sure I was going to participate in this year's Klaine Advent but when I watched One Royal Holiday, I thought of how easy it would be to turn that into a Klaine fic. I am writing it day by day, so we'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Title is from the song that the main characters dance to.

When Kurt Hummel was a young boy, he always envisioned himself trodding the boards of Broadway or taking the fashion world by storm. However, after his father had a heart attack in high school, Kurt’s whole outlook changed, being so grateful to the hospital staff, he shortly began volunteering there. After years of helping out, he realized that what he truly wanted to do was heal people, or to simply be there for them when nothing more could be done. 

He entered medical school, and soon found himself as a nurse at Boston General, having grown to love the town during his time in school. Since his father had also relocated to take over his grandparent’s inn in Connecticut, he did like that they were much closer, letting him see his father way more often than if he was still stuck in Ohio. 

So yes, his life had turned out differently than he thought, but Kurt wasn’t embarrassed by this, in fact he was proud of how much good he had done, even if it meant he spent more time in scrubs than he ever thought he would at sixteen. He smiled as he walked the streets towards work, determined to enjoy his last shift before heading off to see his dad for the holidays. 

The Kentsbury Inn had been his grandparents' pride and joy, and the place they had spent every Christmas since he could remember. His mother had loved visiting the small town, getting involved in the small towns events and festivities every year, especially the annual Christmas Eve Pyjama Ball. 

Though she had been gone for some years now, Kurt and Burt still upheld her traditions and did the ball every year to remember her. Kurt always held that pyjamas in public was a big no-no, but his love for his mother won out every time, and even he could admit, it was a lot of fun. He shivered a little as a cold breeze blew by, ducking past the row of fancy cars pulling into the hospital parking lot, and prepared for one more day of healing before hitting the road.


	2. Brake

Blaine took in a few deep breaths as the hospital board director introduced them, willing his heart to stop racing. Public speaking had never come hard to him, as a prince, it was kind of a daily occurrence. But to be here, in the hospital where his father had been right before he came home, only to lose him a few months later...it was hard. He still felt the sting almost a year later. Yet the doctors here deserved to be thanked, as they had allowed the king one last holiday with his family before his heart gave out. 

He stepped up to the podium, thanking the staff for their kindness, for giving him time he had come to cherish with his father. His mother, the queen stepped up to add a bit about their donation so others could access the care his father had received. Blaine knew that it had been in his father’s will to do so, but honestly they would have done so anyways, they had done the same for the doctors back home in Gallwick who had been there during King Maxwell’s last days. 

~

Kurt smiled as he loaded the last bag of presents and culinary themed gift basket from his patients in the car, ready to hit the road. It wasn’t a long drive to Kentsbury, but there was a bad storm coming and he would rather be stuck with his dad than on the side of the road. As if knowing he was thinking about him, Kurt’s phone rang, showing a picture of his father. 

“Hey dad.” 

“Hey kiddo, you hitting the road soon? Storm is supposed to hit earlier than expected and I know you were having trouble with the brake fluid.”

“Already dealt with, and I’m hitting the road now. I’ll see you soon. Love you!”

Burt echoed the sentiment and Kurt put away his phone before letting out a small yawn. “Okay, coffee first.”


	3. Careless

Blaine took in the snowy exterior as the car transporting them to the airport drove along. His mind was buzzing with all the things they needed to get done when they got home. He would have rather not left Gallwick so soon before the holidays, but his mother had insisted. This would be his last holiday as prince, as his coronation was due shortly into the new year. 

“I can’t wait to get home, there’s so much to do.” Blaine muttered, but smiled when his mother laid her hand on his arm.

“Like your Christmas Eve speech?” Pam teased. “I see your notepad is still pretty blank.” 

“It’s all up here.” Blaine said, tapping his temple. “I’m quite pleased with what I have so far.”

“It’s in five days honey bee, not the time to be careless. I don’t have to tell you how important it is that this address goes well. The prime minister is already trying to pull spotlight away from the royalty and what with you being crowned soon,,,”

Blaine looked into his mother’s eyes, smiling reassuringly. “I have it completely under control, just like dad did, and every king before him. I’ll...make him proud.” 

“I know you will.” Pam said, turning her eyes towards the window, trying unsuccessfully to hide her watery eyes at the memory of her late husband. “Do you think we have time to stop for a tea before we go? I’m not used to the wintery weather anymore.”

“There’s a coffee shop up ahead ma’am, I can stop if you like” said the driver, and the queen nodded her head in acceptance. Blaine volunteered to go, giving him a chance to stretch his legs while his mother composed herself. He waved off Sam, his assistant, letting him go back to conversing with the staff who had already gone home on an earlier flight to ensure everything was prepared for their arrival home. 

~

Kurt hummed along quietly with the holiday music playing in the coffee shop, placing his order for his usual non-fat mocha. “Oh, and can I have one of those Christmas crullers as well?”

“It’s buy one get one free.” the barista said with a smile, handing off his cup to the coffee artist. 

“Oh I don’t need more than one.” Kurt replied, and turned around in the line to see a downright gorgeous man in a very stylish suit behind him. “Do you want one?” At the man’s puzzled expression, he continued “A Christmas cruller, they’re buy one get one free, you can have my free one if you’d like.” 

“Oh, no thank you, I’m just here for tea.” the man replied, a slight accent in his voice, but not distinct enough for Kurt to place. He shrugged and picked up the bags, moving off to the side for his coffee, sighing internally at the lost chance for his very own meet-cute, but figured he could give the other cruller to his dad, if he had been following his diet.

Blaine stepped up to the counter, trying not to let his eyes wander over to the very handsome stranger who had offered him a...cruller? The man who was currently proclaiming over how delicious said cruller was while Blaine awaited his tea. 

“You’re missing out.” the man said, waving the cruller.

“If you like pastry and ever find yourself in Gallwick, you should try the Yule Cake.” Blaine replied.

“Oooh, what’s that?” Blaine had to glance away for a second before he got caught in the swirling greens and blues of the man’s eyes or focussed too hard on how the stylish red sweater fit his frame.

“It’s a puff pastry with French vanilla cream in the middle, covered in chocolate ganache and sugar crystals on top.” Blaine replied, and the man glanced down at the pastry he was holding. 

“You literally just described this.” 

“It’s not the same, I’m sure.”

“Well how do you know if you won’t try it?” 

Blaine hesitated. “I don’t generally accept food from strangers.” He had in fact, once had all his food tested beforehand during an attempted coup by a viceroy, but now tended to be less cautious.

The man wiped his hands down with a napkin and then stuck it out for Blaine to shake. “Kurt Hummel. And you are?”

Warmth filled Blaine when their palms touched, but he tried not to react. “Blaine.” 

“Blaine.” Kurt smiled then thrust the second bag containing the cruller into his hands. “Merry Christmas!” he smiled and went back to waiting for his coffee, leaving an befuddled and slightly endeared Blaine in his wake.


	4. Dispensable

Blaine was still smiling bewilderedly at the bag in his hands when Sam came up besides him “I just got a text, our plane is grounded.” 

“The storm is still an hour away!” Blaine protested.

“I know, but the crosswinds are too dangerous, no one is allowed up. We’ll have to stay another night, and hopefully we can leave first thing if the storm has passed.” 

Blaine sighed, resigned. “Let’s just get back to the hotel then.”

Sam hissed a little. “Yeah...we can’t get back into Boston, traffic is at a standstill, they are actually turning cars around.”

Blaine let out a breath, then looked at Sam, “Did...did you tell them it was us?” Blaine hated using his royal status that way, but it was still imperative he get home.

“I don’t think they’re going to make an exception man.” Sam replied, causing Blaine to smile a little. Even as a prince, Sam still treated him as he had always done-as a friend first. 

Pam rushed into the store, holding out her phone. “I just got an email from Natalie, the rest of the team and the security made the earlier flight and are on their way ahead of the storm, thank goodness.”

“We shouldn’t have sent them ahead without us.” Blaine sighed.

‘Well dear there was no reason not to, we were supposed to go straight to the plane and there’s nothing that can be done now.” Pam replied. She then saw the bag that Blaine was holding, making a grab for it. “Oh, did you buy a doughnut? I’m starved.” 

Blaine smiled a little, never doubting his mother’s love of sweets. “It was...free,” he said, giving a quick glance to the man who had gifted him the treat, noticing him not so subtly glancing their way. “but you’re not going to like it.” 

Pam scoffed and sank her teeth into the cruller, letting out a small satisfied sound. “Do you know what this tastes like?”

Suddenly Kurt was at Blaine’s side “A Gallwickian Yule Cake?” he asked, just a hint of cheek in his voice. 

Pam’s eyes lit up, and pointed at Kurt. “Yes! Exactly! Have you been?” She then threw a look at Blaine which he knew all too well; another attempt at getting him to choose a consort, no matter who. 

Blaine rolled his eyes a little, wanting to squash that thought immediately. He was far more worried about becoming king than who would be on his arm as he did so. “No, he hasn’t, this is the man who gave me the doughnut, Kurt.”

Kurt reached out to shake Pam’s hand, smiling and exchanging pleasantries before turning to Blaine. “I never said I’ve not been to Gallwick.”

“Have you?” At the shake of Kurt’s head he asked, just to be a little snarky, “Do you know where it is?”

“It’s in eastern..” Pam shook her head, helping Kurt out by pointing a finger upwards out of Blaine’s view. “Northern Europe!” 

“Well as lovely as this was…” he turned to look at his mother “we do need to find a place to stay.” 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear…” Kurt interrupted. “I may have a solution for you. My dad owns a beautiful inn in Kenstbury Connecticut, like an hour away.” He pulled out his phone to show them some pictures. “It’s lovely, especially at Christmas, and I know there’s room.”

Any further discussion was waylaid by their driver coming in, Sam running off to fetch their teas. “We’ve gotta be hitting the road if we want to get ahead of the storm. Did you find a hotel?”

Before Blaine could say anything, Pam interjected. “Yes, the Kenstbury Inn.”

The driver smiled “Oh yeah, I know the place. Beautiful, lots of history, but way too far for me to take you. I have a family I need to get home to, which will be impossible if I’m stuck in Connecticut.”

Blaine gave a bit of a glare to the driver. “I understand that, but you can’t just abandon us here.” 

“You’re welcome to ride with me.” Kurt jumped in. He knew he shouldn’t offer to transport total strangers, but he had always been a bit of a good Samaritan, and helping people was literally his job. 

“We can’t just travel with a complete stranger.” Same interjected, handing Pam off her tea. 

Kurt sagged with understanding, he had kind of hoped that he could get to know Blaine a bit better, have that sweeping holiday romance, but he also was practical. “Just trying to help. Safe travels!” He walked out the door, preparing to never see the strange but handsome Blaine ever again.


	5. Event

Pam shot Blaine her best ‘Are you crazy?’ look and nudged him towards the door, her eyes telling him to chase after Kurt before he pulled out of the lot, shooting Sam a look not to object, to which he held up his hands. Resigned, Blaine left the coffee shop, hoping he wasn’t too late.

Kurt was just opening the door to his Navigator when Blaine came out. “Wait please.” Kurt glanced up, smiling expectantly. “We would really appreciate your hospitality. But...why are you doing this?”

“I’m just trying to help, isn’t that what people do at Christmas?”

“We would be very grateful.” Pam added, and Kurt smiled as Sam and the driver worked to transfer the bags while he called his father about reserving some rooms. He got an earful about giving rides to strangers but then Burt just sighed, the smile evident in his voice.

“Just can’t stop helping people, can you kiddo? One of the reasons I love you. Drive safe.”  
“We’re all set at the inn!” Kurt yelled out as he got off the phone with his dad. 

The blond man who was accompanying Blaine and his mother stood in front of Kurt, holding out his hand. “I feel like you should know who I am before we go. I’m Sam, in charge of…”

“Our travel plans.” Blaine cut in, levelling Sam with a look. He didn’t want anyone to know he was the prince of a foreign nation that didn’t need to. It always caused an unnecessary fuss. Plus, even if his gut told him he could trust Kurt, with only Sam to act as pseudo security, one couldn’t be too careful. Sam nodded ever so slightly, understanding. It hadn't been the first time Blaine had gone and pulled this type of thing, and he just hoped they would get through the next few hours unscathed. He opened the door for Pam and slid in besides her. 

Blaine attempted to sit besides his mother but she smiled. “No more room back here, you’ll just have to sit up front.” 

Blaine’s mouth scowled a little. He saw through the ploy, as surely Sam should have been sat next to Kurt, in case he saw anything suspicious about his driving or the direction they were headed in. No doubt the two of them were conspiring about his love life again. He sat in the seat, moving a tin into his lap as he did so. 

“Oh, those are cookies I brought to snack on, help yourself.” Kurt replied, backing out of the parking lot. Blaine smiled but quietly denied himself the cookies. In truth, he loved sweets, but not having the best track record with motion sickness combined with the front seat seemed a bad combination to him.

As they drove, Blaine could feel himself clenching down on the tin, feeling like the view was a blur as they sped by. “Can you slow down please? It feels like we’re going too fast.”

“I am going the speed limit.” 

“Still feels too fast.” Blaine said, shutting his eyes a little to blur out the racing scenery. 

“”What’s the speed limit in Gallwick, like, negative ten?” Kurt snarked. The car went over a small bump and Blaine practically jolted. “Okay it almost seems like you’ve never been in the front seat before.”

“I’m not used to being on this side of the road.” Blaine replied, his knuckles white from how tightly he was still gripping the cookie tin.

“Sounds like a control thing to me.” Kurt replied, with a slight smirk to show he was only teasing. 

“I just want to get there in one piece, that’s all.” Blaine said, leaning his forehead against the cool glass of the window for a second before glancing at Kurt again.

Kurt could see he was uncomfortable so he took a breath and decided to turn his usual snark down a notch. “You don’t have to worry, I’m a nurse so you’re in good hands.”

Pam touched Kurt gently on the shoulder before shooting her son a look which he seemed to receive. “I’m sorry.”

“I get it, a difficult situation, a stranger driving you, new country. It’s okay.” Kurt replied, turning the radio on low as the holiday tunes began to fill the now slightly awkward silence in the car.


	6. Farm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter one today, and I'm diverging a bit from the movie's plot so I don't go through the whole thing before we get through the month.

Blaine kept his glance out the window, taking in the countryside as they passed. He saw quaint little farms, tiny cottages, sprawling fields, all covered in a white layer of snow. They received a fair amount of snow in Gallwick, but it was rare for him to get to enjoy it nowadays. 

As a child, he had always enjoyed winter time, playing in the snow, spending the holidays with his family, and a break from school. Yet this would be their first Christmas without his father, and he felt the loss more deeply than ever. This had been King Maxwell’s favourite time of year, even if he had many obligations to celebrate with his countrymen, he always made time for his family. 

Blaine smiled at the memory of the year they tried to make a Christmas dinner together, with his father burning the turkey, he over salted the vegetables, and his mother’s dessert was raw in the middle. They had laughed themselves blue that evening, and made a meal out of whatever they could salvage, as well as sneaking a few treats that had been meant for a party the following night. 

Blaine recalled the year he was determined to buy his parents a present himself, saving his allowance, and loving how surprised they were by the warm scarves he had gotten them. A simple gift, to be sure, but they both proclaimed the scarves to be lovely and thoughtful. Pam was currently still wearing hers, and Maxwell’s was draped around Blaine’s own neck, though the scent of his father’s aftershave had long since faded from it’s threads. 

He could feel the tears welling up, so Blaine shut his eyes once more, wishing them away, if only until he could shut himself away that evening and have a proper cry over the sadness clinging to this most wondrous time of year.


	7. Grey

Though the skies were grey signalling the upcoming storm, the countryside was still picturesque with everything covered in a fresh coat of snow.

“This is how I always pictured Christmas in America.'' Pam remarked as they drove through the covered bridge that led into town. “Like it’s on a postcard.”   
Kurt smiled, he had always thought that Kenstbury was a bit of a magical place, so it warmed his heart to show it off. “And the mayor just happens to be a lifelong friend.” Neither he nor Mercedes would have ever thought she would go into small town politics, but she spent a few holidays with the Hummels here and grew to love the town. So when the last mayor retired, Mercedes stepped up, knowing she had lots of ideas without spoiling what made Kenstbury what it was. She was very happy, using her diva attitude and hard work ethic to already have a fabulous run as mayor for the short time she had held the post.

“Oh, and the Christmas Eve Pyjama Ball is the event of the season. My family has been sponsoring it for 75 years now.” Kurt remarked with pride. He had taken the helm a few years ago, a position his mother once held, and he was honoured they had allowed him to do so.

“And people attend this ball...in pyjamas?” Blaine asked, wondering why anyone would attend such a festivity. He took pride in his appearance, and given there were so many protocols in how he dressed, such attire in public had been drilled into him as a bit unseemly. 

“I know, but it’s a family event. Everyone is tired from running around for Christmas. The last thing they want to do is put on a ball gown or a sharp tux. It’s all about relaxing.” Kurt said. While he still loved his designer clothes, he had less chance to wear them now, and given he spent his life in scrubs, PJ’s were not that different. 

“That I can understand, it sounds like a lovely idea.” Pam remarked, smiling warmly at Kurt. In the short time she had gotten to know this young man, the more she liked him. 

“Does it though?” Blaine muttered, loudly enough for his mother to shush him and give a small tap to his shoulder.

“We’re here!” Kurt exclaimed, pulling them up to the charming inn, smoke already puffing out of the chimney, subtle decorations adorning the front that would look quite beautiful once the sun set and the lights were turned on. The door opened as they parked the car, and a man bedecked in a flannel shirt and baseball cap came out, a smile on his face as Kurt barrelled out of the car towards him. They exchanged a hug, Kurt lugging his coat inside while his passengers came towards the front door where Burt stood awaiting them.

“Welcome to the Kenstbury Inn, Burt Hummel, nice to meet'cha.” he said, stretching a hand towards Pam which Sam intercepted.

“Perhaps we should be properly introduced. May I present Her Royal Highness, Queen Pamela Anderson and His Royal Highness, Prince Blaine Anderson of Gallwick.” Sam immediately slapped a hand up to his forehead, as his instinct had taken over and he had just blown their cover. His face took on an ashen hue as Blaine glared at him. 

“Whoo.” Burt said. “Pleasure’s mine...your highness.” He said, giving an awkward half bow. Royalty was not something he was used to, and he kind of wished Kurt had given him the heads up about how special these guests were. 

“Pam is fine.” She said, waving her hand for him to stop bowing. “We don’t want to cause a stir.”

“We would appreciate you helping us keep a low profile.” Blaine added. 

“Sure. how long do you plan on staying?”

“We plan on departing first thing tomorrow when the road’s clear>”

Burt sucked in a breath, “Dunno how fast that’ll happen if the forecast keeps on increasing the snow totals.” 

“You’re used to big winter storms here?” At Burt’s nod, Blaine continued. “Then I’m sure it’ll be fine, but we do need to get home immediately.”

“Well as long as you’re here, your secret is safe with me.” Burt replied, just as Kurt came out the front door again. Kurt looked at them all, feeling he was missing something. 

“What’s going on?”

“Oh nothing!” Burt said, almost too quickly. “Just greeting our very special guests.” He gave the trio the least subtle wink ever. 

Sam turned to Pam “I’ll grab your bags your high...Pam.” 

“If you’ll come with me, I’ll show you to your...chambers.” Burt said with a slight flourish.

“Ok, seriously, what is going on here?” Kurt asked. His father was never like this, unless he was around famous people, or having to deal with his in-laws. 

“Oh for heaven's sake Blaine, just tell him, he's going to figure it out eventually!” Pam said.

“Figure what out?”

Blaine just sighed and motioned to Sam, who smiled, figuring he was forgiven for his earlier slip up. “May I present the Queen and Crown Prince of Gallwick.”

Kurt burst out laughing.


	8. History

Once Kurt had collected himself, he began pointing between Blaine and Pam “The queen and…?”

“They really are.” Sam said, grabbing some of the bags. 

Kurt whirled around to face Blaine “Why didn’t you say anything when we met? Or when I offered you a ride? Or during the entire ride here?” He could feel his face burning, partially from embarrassment, and partially because he felt a little used. 

Blaine shrugged. “I enjoyed not being recognized, honestly. Being treated as just Blaine is...nice sometimes.” He took in a breath. “But we really do need you to exercise the utmost discretion at our presence. Please.” 

Kurt gave a tight lipped smile, pulling his father towards him inside the inn after asking the royalty outside his car for a moment. “What are we going to do?’ 

Burt looked at him a little strangely. “We invite them in?” 

“They’re royalty!”

“I’ll give ‘em extra towels. Your mom always told me that every guest should be treated like royalty, so that’s what we’ll do.” Burt went out the door, offering a hand to Pam once more. “Apologies, your highness, let’s get you out of the cold.” 

“Sam has a few of the bags, but do you have a staff to help with the rest?” Blaine asked, distracted by an email he had just received from the team who had arrived back in Gallwick earlier that day. 

“Oh, I’ll get those.” Burt said, to which Kurt held up an arm. 

“No heavy lifting! I can get them.” He shooed off his father with a relatively light case while he attempted to lift a rolling suitcase, finding it extremely heavy. “What is in here, an anvil?”

Pam looked a little apologetic “Oh, no sorry, it’s just the crown jewels.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh no, it’s just shoes.” Pam said with a giggle, which Kurt echoed. He was nothing if not a fan of having lots of footwear options. 

Soon all the paperwork was signed, and they were preparing to be shown to their rooms. Sam and Burt were helping Pam with her bags, but when Kurt tried to help Blaine, he waved him off, trying to be a bit more gallant, as he felt bad for deceiving Kurt after he did help them out of a pretty tough spot. 

Burt showed them all to their rooms, leaving them to get settled, and told them if they wished to come to the dining room, food would be served around six. 

Blaine struggled with his bags as he got them put into his room. “Do you offer room service? I am quite busy and it would help us remain inconspicuous.” 

“Now Blaine, it is an inn, and they’ve already done so much to help. We don’t want to put more work onto them.” Pam said, to which Blaine nodded, reassuring them he would see them at six. He gave Kurt and Burt a small smile of gratitude and sat down to begin work on his speech as well as dealing with whatever issues had popped up in the last few hours while he was stuck thousands of miles from home.


	9. Inconclusive

Burt went to file the paperwork for his new guests and came across a familiar figure setting up in his lobby. “Well if it isn’t Mayor Jones!” 

“Hey Mister H.” Mercedes said, embracing him tightly. She then saw Kurt coming right behind his father and hugged him to her. “Oh I am so glad to see you. It’s been too long.”

“Mayor Jones, I still can’t get over it.” Kurt said, grasping her hands in his. Honestly, he was so proud of Mercedes, she had done so well for herself in a field he never thought to consider for her.

“Neither can the guy I beat.” Mercedes said with a wink. “You are here just in time for the official kickoff.” At Kurt’s questioning glance, “Didn’t your dad tell you?” She shot Burt off a look who held his hands up in defence.

“I thought you’d want to yourself.” Burt replied, and went off to get some things done before dinner. Mercedes led Kurt over to the display she had set up, giving it a fancy gesture.

“A Kenstbury Christmas! I decided to put together all of the wonderful events the town does at this time of year under one umbrella, with the inn being Christmas central. And of course, the piece de resistance is the Pyjama Ball on Christmas Eve.” 

“When you put it together like this, it’s even more special. You know, you’re pretty good at this whole mayor thing.” Kurt said, taking her arm in hopes they could have a proper catch up. 

“Who knew?” Mercedes said, the cheek evident in her voice.

“I knew.” Kurt replied. They both giggled as Blaine descended the stairs, Mercedes taking him in with a smile but immediately getting the vibe that he would be far more interested in Kurt than herself. 

Burt looked up from the paperwork he was filing to smile. “Hi, how can I help you?”

“I was looking for the pillow menus?” Blaine asked, a bit hesitant. 

“The what?” Kurt asked, cocking his head to make sure he had heard right. 

“So we can choose our pillows before we retire for the evening. Foam, down, side sleeper…” he traipsed off “I’m guessing that’s not something you offer here.”

“No…” Burt replied, looking at Blaine a little strangely. Rich and royal people were weird, he decided, and used far too many luxuries. Pillow menu indeed. But he bit his tongue to avoid offending someone who probably had guards at his disposal and a diplomatic immunity to boot. 

“Well, sorry to have bothered you. I suppose we can survive one night.” 

“Oh you’re very brave.” Kurt quipped, smiling a little. Blaine was cute, but so very uptight and honestly Kurt wanted to see what a real life prince would be like if he let loose a little. Even seeing the man give a full blown smile would have been great, though Kurt was also sure it would melt his knees in the process. 

Blaine looked a bit bewildered, as if he wasn’t sure about the sarcasm, so he just thanked Kurt and went back upstairs, nodding briefly as he did. 

“That’s who he looks like!” Mercedes said once Blaine was out of earshot. “He looks just like Prince Blaine of Gallwick.”

“How would you know what he looks like?” Kurt asked, shooting his father a nervous glance. 

“Oh honey I follow all the royal hashtags and media. See?” She showed Kurt her phone, showcasing a recent shot of Blaine at the very hospital where Kurt worked. “Looks just like him.” 

“Okay, don’t tell anybody but that really is him.” Kurt whispered. 

“Uh-huh.” Mercedes said, but then caught sight of Blaine talking to his mother on the upper landing. “Is that the queen?” she shrieked, Kurt shushing her and pulling her away into one of the few sitting rooms the inn housed. 

“Okay, what are they doing here?” Mercedes demanded once they were alone. 

“I...picked them up at a coffee shop on the way out of Boston. Offered the prince a doughnut.” 

“Nope! Not buying it! Royals don’t eat doughnuts.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Kurt muttered. “It’s true. I drove them here because they need a place to stay until the storm clears tomorrow.” 

“In that case do you think I could get a photo for the town’s social media?”

“No, they don’t want anyone to know they’re here, we’d be mobbed.” 

“Even better, it’s great publicity for a Kenstbury Christmas!”

“No. They only had a small entourage as it is, and they made it out on an earlier flight.”

Mercedes sighed, blowing out a breath. “Fine, I’ll keep it to myself. But you owe me.” She then looked up. “Oh wow, he is gorgeous.”

“Until he opens his mouth yeah.”

“Not him.” Mercedes said, then gestured with her eyes and a small nod of her head until Kurt turned and saw Sam. And yes, he was pretty good looking, but blondes had never been his type, and he didn’t get any pings on his radar from him. 

“Hi Sam, how can I help?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, I just had a quick question about security. I’ve done a perimeter check and...hi!” Sam stopped talking, taking in Mercedes, her mouth splitting into an enormous smile. Kurt turned and saw his friend mirroring the expression, and had to bite his lip to hold in a grin. 

“I’m Sam Evans.” he said, holding out a hand.

“Mercedes Jones.”

“Sam is here with our special guests.” Kurt whispered.

“I was wondering if there was someone I could talk to about hiring a little extra security while we’re here.” Sam said, finally tearing his eyes away from Mercedes to ask Kurt. 

“Oh, I’ll have to take you to the town’s mayor to talk about that.” Kurt replied, then stepped back so Mercedes could step forward. 

“You’re the mayor?” Sam asked, his face full of amazement and it was easy to see he was impressed more than surprised.

“Shall we discuss security for our special guests over some hot cider?” Sam smiled, and escorted them towards the front door, Kurt giving Mercedes a very not subtle thumbs up as she looked back, a happy bit of a freak out on her face. 

Kurt was rounding the front desk to double check the bookings for his dad who could be seen salting the walkway when Blaine appeared once more. 

“I wanted to say before i forgot that we really do appreciate everything you’re doing for us and what you’ve done already.”

Kurt looked at him, and gave a thoughtful smirk “Did your mother tell you to come down?” 

“I’m a grown adult, the crown prince of Gallwick, I don’t need my mother to tell me how to be polite.” Blaine replied, but he looked a little uncomfortable about being called out.

“Of course. But tell her I said you’re welcome.” Kurt replied, shaking his head fondly as Blaine retreated. Of all the handsome princes he could have run into, he landed this one...


	10. Join

Sam could hear singing as he went down the stairs before supper, smiling gently as he saw that the loud and wonderful voice almost overpowering the other carollers was that of Mercedes. He had never met another woman like her, and he had found himself pretty smitten instantly. She smiled back at him but kept right on singing, directing the others who looked like they had stepped out of a production of A Christmas Carol. 

Blaine came in alongside Sam, who gave him a glance directed towards Mercedes as to indicate how impressed he was, to which Blaine had to nod in acknowledgement. However, he found himself instantly distracted when Kurt walked in, looking at his phone. He knew he hadn’t given the best impression so far, and he deeply regretted that. Kurt had been nothing but kind, and Blaine had acted the spoiled prince which he usually never did. It also didn’t help that his mind was consumed with the issues arising at home with little ways to help or stop the government from carrying out solutions he knew he would object to. 

Kurt looked at the photo he had found of the royal family of Gallwick, contrasting the man in the picture to the one standing before him. He knew there was more to him, but he wasn’t sure how deep. He was pulled from his musing when Mercedes dragged him over to join the carolling, breaking out loud and strong in chorus with the rest. 

Blaine had to hold back his astonishment at the high clear tone of Kurt’s voice, a truly beautiful sound. He could also hear his stomach grumbling, and regretted not having eaten the cookies Kurt had offered up to him earlier. He smiled politely, and went into the dining room, hearing Kurt come in behind him. “I should probably have mentioned that we dress casual for dinner.” he whispered, and Blaine took in the various guests in comfy sweaters. He looked down at his own suit, something he usually wore for meals at home when it was more than just close family.

“This is my casual attire,” he replied. Wishing not for the first time that he could just forget about the years of prince conditioning that demanded a flawless presentation at all times. 

“Well not that you don’t look wonderful in it, but around here, using the word attire makes you automatically overdressed.” Kurt said. “I mean, it is a great suit, but you’d probably be more comfortable around here in something a bit less...structured?” At this he saw his dad opening the heating trays containing the various dishes available for supper. “Oooh, Carole made lobster mac and cheese!”

“She knows it’s your favourite.” Burt said with a slight shrug. 

“Mom’s too.” Kurt replied, a warm smile passing between him and Burt. They hadn’t been able to afford lobster often, but on birthdays it was something that Elizabeth had splurged on, and that the whole Hummel family looked forward to. 

“Does your mother work here as well?” Blaine asked. He hadn’t seen any other staff yet, but he had also been secluded inside his room dealing with arranging a way home the next day and struggling with the speech he was supposed to have already written. 

Kurt bit his lip and looked away for a second. “She actually passed away when I was younger.”

“Oh, my sincere condolences.” Blaine gave Kurt a look of understanding, there was nothing worse than losing a parent, even if the loss wasn’t as fresh, it never truly left you. “My father passed earlier this year as well.” 

“I’m so sorry to hear that. It gets easier, trust me on that.” Kurt replied, laying a hand on Blaine’s shoulder for the briefest of moments, the heat bleeding through the layers before he gave a quick squeeze and let go. 

Burt announced dinner, and Blaine looked around. “I think I’ll wait for my mother, where would I find my place card?” 

“You won’t, just sit wherever.” Kurt replied, but saw something in the expression on Blaine’s face. “You’re not used to talking to regular people are you?”

“It just doesn't work.” 

“Why?”

“Because no one sees me as a regular person.” Blaine replied, resigned. 

“You know, no one here knows who you are, you could take this chance to just blend right in.” Kurt said, and because he was finding it a bit fun to tease, added “But you might have to lose the bowtie.”

Blaine’s hand flew to his bowtie, but just as quickly lowered it. “I’m quite alright like this, thank you.”

Pam then entered the room in a nice sweater and skirt combo, the only detail that made her stand out was the simple string of pearls she had been wearing all day. Blaine knew them to be the same strand that his father had given her upon his birth, and it was rare to see her without them. Yet this was the most dressed down Blaine had ever seen her when it came to being around strangers in years.

“Mother, how did you know what to wear?” 

“Your father called it over packing, I just call it being prepared for any occasion.” 

Suddenly Blaine’s phone buzzed and he let out a beleaguered sigh when he saw the name flashing up at him. “It’s Henry...again. Excuse me.” he said before walking away. 

“Is he okay?’

Pam sighed a little, “Oh, that’s the standard reaction when Henry Morrison calls. He’s the prime minister.”

“Blaine doesn’t seem to like him.” 

“Well it’s pretty mutual. Henry would do away with the monarchy all together if he could. Plus he has expressed some very let us say conservative views about what he would call alternative lifestyles that none of us agree with. Our family are big supporters of equality, and have made sure that no matter what Henry thinks, our people have access to that equality.” 

Kurt smiled a little, getting Pam’s meaning, glad that he hadn’t taken in homophobes. “Well that would do it.” Pam smiled as she went off to get a plate while Kurt glanced out the window, seeing Blaine pace as he spoke on the phone, a clearly frustrated expression on his face.


	11. Knit

The Hummel men watched in slight amusement as Pam loaded her plate up with food with the buffet, surprised that a queen could eat as much as that but gathered their own plates to join her for the meal. They were just sitting down when Pam glanced out the window, giving a small sigh. “I wish Blaine would come in so we could eat together.” 

Kurt followed her gaze, seeing Blaine’s brow knit together in worry and frustration. “You keep eating, I’ll see if he needs anything.” 

Blaine was gazing at the gently falling snow, his mind a million miles away as Kurt came outside. He waved at the carol group leaving and thanked them for their work. Blaine glanced up, and added his thanks, though it seemed almost subdued for him. The two men exchanged a glance, and gave each other a small smile, though Kurt could tell Blaine’s was slightly forced. 

“I just wanted to let you know that dinner’s been served, if you wanted to grab something before it’s all gone. You should really come in and eat.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you, but I’m really not hungry.” Blaine said, his eyes drifting back to the night sky. His appetite had disappeared after his latest phone call with Henry. The man was insufferable, always questioning Blaine’s every decision. Most of the rest of the government were behind the crown, but when their leader spoke out against the monarchy, it was hard to be a voice of dissension. 

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” Kurt asked. He could see Blaine was weighed down, and he wanted to ease that burden. 

“Unless you’re well versed in the political machinations of Gallwick, or know how to arrange a coronation while the prime minister would rather abolish the whole royal structure, I’m afraid not.” Blaine replied. “But I do appreciate you asking, it’s been awhile since anyone…” His thoughts were interrupted by his phone once more and he sighed looking at it. “I really do need to take this.” 

“I’ll have Carole save you a plate, in case you get hungry later.” Kurt replied, heading back towards the inn. 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Blaine said, scowling at the persistent buzzing of his phone. “I don’t want to be of any trouble.”

“It’s no problem.” Kurt sent him one more smile before coming back into the dining room, and scarfing down the food his father had saved for him. Pam and Burt were already finished, and Sam had eaten and wandered off quickly, though Kurt could spy Mercedes was just leaving, a small blush painting her face. Sam approached Pam, struggling to contain the smile on his face after saying goodbye to Mercedes. 

“Do you need anything, your majesty?”

“No no, I’m stuffed. It was absolutely delicious! I’d like to thank the chef personally if I may.” Pam replied, delicately wiping her mouth with her napkin. 

“I’m sure Carole would be thrilled!” Burt replied, guiding Pam back into the kitchen space where Carole was plating up a raspberry danish covered in a light dusting of powdered sugar. Burt called out hello, his tone warm, and Kurt hid his smirk at Carole’s flustered reply. The two of them had been dancing around each other for years, and he never got why neither of them would take the steps to be together. 

As they walked through the kitchen, Sam opened various lids, playing with the tongs and breathing deeply the aromas of each dish.

“Sam, what on Earth are you looking for?” Pam asked.

“Anything out of the ordinary your majesty. Or maybe some leftovers.” he replied with a wink. Pam shot him a withering smile before giggling a little. 

Carole, noting who was now in the space with her straightened her hair and wiped her hands on the festive apron she donned. Burt spoke up “Carole Hudson, may I introduce Queen Pamela of Gallwick.”

Carole gave an awkward curtsey “So nice to meet you, your highness.” 

“Pam will be fine.” 

“If I had only known that you were coming I would have prepared something more royal. Of course, I’m not sure what would be...but I would have figured it out. Duck maybe? No! Pheasant!”

“Carole, what you prepared was wonderful.” Pam replied, instantly liking this nervous woman before her. She had a warm air, and obviously a loving heart given the fridge was covered in pictures of loved ones, including a prominent photo of her and a young man in an Army uniform.

“I told you she’d like it.” Burt said, nudging Carole, causing them to beam at one another. 

“Oh, how long have you two been together?” Pam asked, seeing the sheer affection the two held for each other. 

“Oh, oh no. We’re co-workers.” Carole replied, though her face was now pinking.

“Carole’s been with the family for years now.” Burt added in, though he was very clearly not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“We’re old friends.” They both said, nodding as if to confirm, while Pam just looked at them, disbelieving, and then turned to wink at Kurt, letting him know he had an ally in trying to get his dad to be happy once more. 

Later that evening, Kurt loaded up a try and laid it outside Blaine’s door, knocking and running away, but peeking out from behind a decorative hutch to see him open the door. He looked around, and upon seeing the try, let out a small smile. Especially at the familiar tin of cookies that accompanied it.


	12. Learn

The next morning Blaine descended the stairs, feeling a bit better about the world and eager to get home to stop any more crises in their wake. He smiled brightly at both Burt and Kurt who were working at the front desk, hanging a few more decorations around. “Good morning.” he said, greeting them both. “We’re ready to check out now.” Then, directly to Kurt, he gave a bit of a warmer smile. “Thank you for the tray last night, you were right, it was delicious. My compliments to the chef.” 

“I’ll let you know I’m always right.” Kurt replied with a wink. “But I am glad you liked the food because you’re going to be having more of it.” 

At Blaine’s confused look, the Hummels brought him to the front door, and swung it open, showing the world painted white, snow drifts almost as high as his knees as far as the eye could see. “When I went to bed it wasn’t even snowing anymore!” Blaine said, his voice carrying some of the distress he felt. 

“It swung right back around again.” Burt replied, closing the door to avoid losing any more heat. 

“You know what they say about New England weather, if you don’t like it, wait five minutes.” Kurt replied, trying to lighten the situation.

Blaine shook his head and felt his shoulders droop. “I don’t have five minutes.”

Pam and Sam came down the stairs at that moment, Sam carrying the brunt of the bags. “Is there a problem?” Pam asked, taking in everyone’s long faces. 

“I’m afraid we’re snowed in.” Kurt replied. 

“Oh dear.”

Sam sighed. “I’ll bring the luggage back up.” 

“Leave the luggage, we’re not giving up.” Blaine retorted. “I’m sure the snow plows will be here soon enough.”

Burt shook his head with sympathy. “I’m sorry Blaine, but we’re not on a main road. Could be hours before they get to us, and that’s only after the snow stops.” He had tried to get Mercedes to push towards a better snow clearing routine, but budget constraints were impeding any progress. 

“Well there must be a way out. Maybe we could hire a helicopter?”

“Don’t be ridiculous dear, we’ll have to wait it out like everyone else.” Pam replied. Secretly, she was glad to be stuck here another day. She knew they had responsibilities at home, and that being away was distressing her son, but perhaps they could use this stop to relax, get him to just be Blaine for a day instead of always focussing on being the future king of Gallwick. 

“Well if you’re still here at five you could come see the Christmas Parade.” Kurt offered. 

Blaine glanced outside to the snow drifts and gestured at them vaguely “How can there be a parade in these conditions?”

“Well Main Street is within walking distance for most people here, so it’s one of the first streets they clear.” 

“That way, even if the town is snow bound, everyone has somewhere to go.” Burt interjected. “Plus everything for the parade is already in place.” 

“Hold on a second, I’m not sure taking the royal family anywhere is a good idea. We haven’t even run security beyond the inn’s grounds.” Sam spoke up. Since he was functioning as the pseudo bodyguard for both Blaine and Pam, he was trying to take his job seriously, though he was definitely recommending that at least two security personnel stay behind on every trip from now on. 

Blaine piped up “He’s right. And while I do appreciate the enthusiasm for this town and love a good parade myself, I’m sure we’ll be gone long before five o’clock.” He straightened out his blazer. “Now in the meantime, I do have quite a bit of work to do.” 

“Oooh, like what? I have always wanted to know what royal people do all day.” Kurt asked, genuinely interested. He wasn’t a royal fanatic like Mercedes, but he could admit to being intrigued by the comings and goings of palace life. 

“Well it's unfortunately not like a Jane Austen book. We don’t sit around lazily drinking tea and reading poetry.” Blaine replied.

“Sometimes we do.” Pam replied, sending her son a look to be nice. He just glared back at her to let her know without words that she was not helping.

“There’s a lot more to it than that. Sometimes we have elaborate picnics.”

“That almost sounded like an attempt at humour.” Kurt teased. 

“Tell no one.” Blaine replied, smirking a little. “Now I really do have to get to work.” 

It was a few hours later when Pam wandered into the study that Blaine was using to attempt to get this speech written. She came bearing a mug of coffee and what looked to be a plate of sweets. “I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that the airport is still closed due to the storm causing damage to the runway.”

“And the good news?”

“Well it seems to have finally stopped snowing. So now we can attend the Kentsbury Christmas Parade.”

“How is that good news?” Blaine asked, glancing down at his still blank paper. 

“You’ve been in here working all day. You need a break. Plus Sam assured me it was completely secure.” 

“I don’t have time mom. I’ve tried to write this over and over, and it doesn't want to work.”

“It doesn’t have to be perfect, you just have to connect with the people.”

“You mean like last year?’

“It was your first speech! Your father was just out of the hospital, we had just dealt with the whole legalizing equal marriage and royal heir issue, you had a heavy weight on your shoulders.” Pam said, tucking a stray curl behind her son’s ear. She felt for Blaine, and wished she could lift the heavy burden from his shoulders after life had dealt him such a hard hand. 

“I can’t use that excuse this year, and frankly, I’m not sure I can do it as well as dad did.” 

“You’ll do great bumblebee bee, I know it. He knew it too.” She took the paper from his hands, and put it off to the side. “Now, we’re going to this parade.”

“Is that an order from my queen?” 

“No, it’s a request from your mom.” Blaine sighed, but took the hand his mother had outstretched to him. 

“I’m sure you have the right clothes for this too.”

“Of course.” Pam said, and kissed him gently on the cheek. Neither one of them noticed Kurt peering into the doorway where he had been listening for the past few minutes, not him rushing away before he was caught.


	13. Meet

As the moon rose, everyone came out of the inn, wrapped in warm coats and scarves. All except Blaine who was sporting a nice pea coat, but upon his feet were the same dress shoes he had been wearing all day. Kurt looked up from where they were loading the sleds with toys donations for less fortunate families and took in Blaine's choice in footwear. “You can’t walk in those in the snow.”

Blaine flexed his feet a little. “I’ll be fine, they’re waterproof.” 

“Well if you slip and fall, try and do it after we leave the property.” Kurt replied, taking up the reins of one of the sleds. 

“I’ll do my best.” Blaine then insisted on taking the other sled from Burt, leaving him to walk side by side with Carole. 

“Where’s Sam?’

Blaine looked around “He’s close. He likes to keep a low profile.” Suddenly the man in question came out from behind a snowbank, following the parents at a respectable distance.

Kurt shook his head “Well that’s not creepy at all.” 

Soon they were headed off towards the main part of town, many people stopping to wave hello to Kurt. Some stopped him to ask about his job, and one even asked if Blaine was his boyfriend, but Kurt hoped not loudly enough for Blaine to hear as they walked away. Blaine smiled “Everyone seems to know you here.” 

Kurt smiled, though he hadn’t grown up here, he had made frequent visits to his grandparents through the years, and came more often now to see his father, so he did feel pretty at home in this little town. “It’s like one big family here. It must be strange to walk through the streets and not have anyone know who you are.”

“Actually I kind of like it. It’s nice to escape being the future king, and all the expectations that come with that title. I know I want to be king, and I can do so much good for Gallwick, but there are times when being just Blaine gets lost in that.” 

“Well I think you should let just Blaine out more, sounds like he needs a break from carrying the world around on his shoulders.” Kurt said, nudging Blaine with his elbow, and faintly blushing when Blaine gave him a genuine smile. 

As they approached the seats Burt had set out earlier, they ran into Mercedes, who looked a little shocked to see them still there, but eminently pleased to see Sam.

“Mayor Mercedes, Her Royal...Pamela.” Sam said, after Pam shot him a look. 

“Wow you are even more regal up close.” Mercedes said, her face lighting up when Pam took her hand. 

“What a lovely compliment. And congratulations on your success. The more women in power we have, the better.”

“Ooh, I like her.” Mercedes said to Kurt who had just come alongside her. 

“I do too.” Kurt then saw the smitten smiles Mercedes and Sam were exchanging. While he was sure Sam was a good man, and he did want Mercedes to be happy, it worried him. He pulled her aside and whispered. “Hun, be careful.”

“With what?”

“You know with what. They’re leaving soon, it can’t possibly work.”

“People also said I can’t possibly become mayor.” She glanced back at Sam, and then to Kurt. “I’ll take my chances.”

Blaine came over to Kurt, now pulling both sleds full of toys. “Where should we put these?” 

“Oh, Santa is last, so let’s get them over to his sleigh.” Soon they were headed towards the last float, and Kurt said with a giddy voice “Oh look, it’s Santa!” True, he was an adult, and he knew the truth, but he was still a child at heart, and this time of year was magical. So sue him for still getting excited for Santa. But it seemed Blaine was not. “What, you don’t like Santa?”

“When I was a kid...Santa didn’t come to the palace. It would be untoward for a family who had so much to ask for anything more.” Blaine said, a little melancholy.

“Well you don’t have to ask for things.” Kurt said.

“I know that now, but Santa’s definitely not coming to the palace now.”

They wandered back towards the main road, parade floats passing by, stopping to get a hot chocolate. The vendor waggled their eyebrows at Blaine commenting on how nice it was to meet him, like he was someone in particular. “So she thinks we’re…?”

Kurt’s face matched the red scarf draped around his neck. “Yup. Everyone here is lovely, but also really invested in my love life, especially since I don’t have one.”

“Try being a single crown prince in your thirties. Especially after news broke that you’d be wedding a prince instead of a princess one day.” 

Kurt looked at Blaine, surprise across his face. “You’re…” Blaine nodded. “And the country knows and is okay with it?’

“It took some adjusting, and when I wed, we’ll have to get a surrogate to bear any heirs, but yes. For the most part, they’ve accepted me. My father made marriage equality legal, marched in all the parades, my mother tries to set me up with any queer man she meets. Moreso now that I’m to be king…”

“I imagine every relationship you’re in must be up for public scrutiny.” 

“The exact reason I don’t have many of them. It’s hard to conduct a romance when hounded by cameras. But maybe one day I can find a man who doesn’t mind all that and get my mother off my back.” 

All too soon, the parade was over, Pam thanking all for inviting her. She would definitely be advising her son to organize something similar for Gallwick’s capital come next Christmas. Mercedes pulled up in the horse drawn carriage she had been riding in for the parade, who was helped down by Sam.

“Excellent job. Extra points for the wave.”

“I don’t know how you do it, my arm is exhausted.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

Sam stuck out an arm to Mercedes “You wanna walk back to the inn?’

“I’d love to.” 

Blaine smiled, happy his friend had found a silver lining in their sojourn here. He was backing up to give them room to pass when his foot slipped into a slushy puddle, letting him know his choice in footwear had indeed not been the smartest one. 

Kurt had to hold in his laughter. “Well?”

“Well what?” 

“I’m waiting for you to tell me I was right about the shoes.”

Blaine sighed “Fine, you were right.” 

Kurt patted him on the shoulder. “I know.” Seeing that the carriage was still there, he got the attention of the driver “Hey Stan, can you give my friend a ride back to the inn?” The driver agreed and though Blaine insisted he was fine, Kurt pushed him to get in to avoid frostbite. “Come on, nurse’s orders. You’re in my domain now, you gotta listen.”

“Well a carriage is my domain, and it would be awful lonely to ride alone so…” Blaine lifted Kurt by the hips like he weighed nothing, placing him into the carriage. “In you go.” Their eyes met, one deep longing stare, and then they both looked away before Blaine climbed aboard as well, the moment lost.


	14. Nip

There was a definite nip in the air as the carriage started off, and Kurt pulled down a blanket, urging Blaine to cover up his feet “So they don’t become footsicles.” 

“You never stop do you?” Blaine asked, though there was a warmth to his voice.

“Stop what?”

“Looking for ways to help people.”

Kurt heaved out a sigh “Sometimes it’s easier to just...focus on other people’s needs.” 

“You just described the life of a royal, well except the easy part.” Blaine mimed putting on a fancy crown and gave a small dainty wave, making Kurt giggle, but then saw Blaine looked a little distant.

“It must be a lot of pressure, taking over for your father, especially after just losing him.”

“He was a great man who did so much to bring Gallwick together. He supported me so much after I came out, and made sure I knew how much he cared for me. The people loved him.”

“I’m sure they’ll come to love you too.”

“Not if I give another speech like last year.”

“Come on, it couldn’t have been that bad.” Kurt said, cuddling in closer to Blaine as the wind blew past them. 

Blaine also shifted closer “I allowed them to upload it on the internet...and then I read the comments.”

Kurt winced “Ooh no, you don’t do that. You never read the comments!”

“Well I know that now!”

“So this is your second chance.”

“That’s why I have to get it right.” 

“Can I be honest with you?” At Blaine’s murmur of assent, Kurt continued. “If you want to connect with your people? Show them more of this side of you. Of just Blaine. As it turns out, he’s not half bad.”

“Ah, the insult disguised as a compliment, a very advanced technique.” At that they both laughed, until Blaine saw a couple with their phone held up and he quickly turned himself to avoid being captured in their photo.

Kurt placed a placating hand on Blaine, urging him to look at him. “Don’t worry, they’re not taking pictures of us, just the carriage. Tourists, you know?”

“Yes, but convincing my people that I care about them is going to be hard to do if I’m seen frolicking around in Connecticut.”

“I doubt anyone could ever accuse you of...frolicking.” Kurt said. At that point, they passed Sam and Mercedes who were still walking arm in arm, and Mercedes shot them an incredulous look. 

“Really? You got transportation? It’s not that long of a walk boys!”

“I had a footwear malfunction!” Blaine said.

“Ah yes, I see.” Sam said, sending him a look.

“I could have gotten frostbite!” Blaine insisted.

“Of course sir.” At that, Mercedes began to giggle as the carriage went past them.

Blaine put his face into his hands for a second, taking in a deep breath. “Oh god, Sam is never going to let me live this down.”

“I’m sure he won’t say anything else, I mean, you are his boss.” Kurt replied.

“I’m also his best friend from high school.” At Kurt’s surprised look, he nodded. “Really. Sam takes this job really seriously. But he’s also a bit of a goofball, and isn’t afraid to let me have it the minute he’s off duty.”

All too soon the carriage pulled up to the inn, and Blaine jumped out to help Kurt down. Both of them realized they were still holding hands as their ride was leaving the grounds. They let go reluctantly, and went inside, both shivering from the could.

“I’m just going to go upstairs for a dry pair of socks.” Blaine replied. “And different shoes.” 

“Oh wait, I’ve got just the thing.” Kurt rushed off towards the sitting room where his father, Pam, and Carole were sitting next to the fire nursing mugs of something warm. Kurt pulled open a bag, and drew out something red and warm, tossing it to Blaine. Upon seeing it was a pair of festive socks he tossed them back.

“Someday you will wear the fuzzy Christmas socks!” Kurt said, shaking said socks in his fist.

“I shall not.” Blaine said, and quickly went to get changed, coming back down to Burt entering the room with a dour expression on his face. 

“Bad news about the airport I imagine?”

“Actually you’re on a flight out first thing in the morning.” 

“That’s excellent news.” Blaine said, but the glance he gave Kurt and the less than enthusiastic tone of his voice told another story. 

“But you still look like something is wrong.” Kurt said. 

Burt sighed, removing his ever present baseball hat to run his hand over his bald head. “The pavilion for the pyjama ball had an issue. The snow was so wet and heavy it caused a hole in the roof. It can’t be repaired until after the holidays.” 

“Yeah, I just got the text.” Mercedes said. We can’t use the building at all now, due to the codes. And the community centre is out because they are already going to be set up for their Christmas morning program.” 

“There’s nowhere else that has enough space.” Kurt sighed. “Wait, what about the barn? We could bring in portable space heaters.”

“Fire hazard.” Mercedes singsonged. 

“Cedes, please stop being so good at your job.” Kurt said, at which she shrugged with apology.

“If nothing works out, we may need to postpone.” Burt said. 

“But it’s the Christmas Eve Pyjama Ball, we can’t do it after that. It’s like keeping your tree up into February, it would just be wrong...of course if I had my way I’d keep the tree up all year long, so maybe not the best analogy.” Kurt said, causing everyone to laugh.

Burt laid a hand on Kurt's shoulder. “Wouldn’t be the first time something in New England got cancelled because of the weather.”

“But it’s the 75’th anniversary, it has to be special!” 

Blaine spoke up “Sorry to intrude, but why don’t you just have it here? You have a ballroom.”

Burt looked at Blaine, smiling a little but trying to hide it “That would be a lot to organize in just a few days. Plus I’m not sure we have enough room.”

Mercedes piped up “I can call a few party rental places to see if they have a tent. They may not have one big enough, and at this rate, we’ll have to check tomorrow.” 

“Until then, this tree needs trimming. Come on, I’ve already got all the ornaments out.” Burt said, guiding Kurt to the tree. 

“Ooh, is this another Kenstbury Christmas event?” Pam asked. 

“No, just a little family tradition. We always wait until Kurt gets home to decorate the tree.” Burt looked fondly at his son, but then looked to their guests “Would you like to join us?”

Pam nodded but Blaine made an awkward noise. “Thank you, but we don’t want to intrude on a family tradition.” 

“You know, I haven’t decorated a tree since before I met your father.” Pam said, setting down her tea cup. 

“I haven’t...ever.” Blaine replied. 

“How is that possible?” Kurt demanded.

“We just have too many other responsibilities at this time of year. And an entire team of people whose job it is to decorate.” Pam replied. 

“Well so do we. And now you’re on it.” Burt exclaimed. “I won’t take no for an answer, come on!” Soon they all broke out into song, stinging lights and ornaments along the tree branches.


	15. Opinion

Blaine lifted an ornament out of the box and saw it was a photo of a young, well dressed couple in a festive frame. The man was none other than Burt Hummel, so the woman next to him...he held the frame up to Kurt “Is this your mother?”

Kurt’s smile was a bit melancholy, but he nodded. “Yeah, that’s her.”

“She’s lovely, You look a lot like her.” Kurt blushed, and thanked Blaine. He looked at the picture again, an idea coming to him. “They look like they’re dressed for a ball back home.”

Carole turned to Pam, both of them unwrapping the more delicate ornaments “What are the balls like in Gallwick?”

“At the palace? Oh great fun. The adults go to the ballroom and dance the night away while the children in the dining hall. The king and I were always the last ones off the dance floor.” Pam smiled softly, remembering last year when even after still being recovering she had to drag her husband off to bed after multiple turns around the floor. 

“Hey.” Burt spoke up “That could work here. You could have the best of both worlds. The kids could come in pyjamas and have a party in the dining room and the adults could dress up and go to the ball!” 

“Dad we can’t.” Kurt replied. “I’m trying to keep Mom’s vision of this alive, she hated the formal balls.” 

“What makes you say that?”

“Isn’t that why she changed it when she took it over?”

Burt sighed and gave his son a grin. “Kurt, she loved the formal balls. She only changed it because you were a handful as a toddler and she was exhausted frankly. We thought we’d have some fun and do pyjamas as a one time thing, but it kinda stuck and became a new tradition.”

Kurt gazed at the photo in his hands “I always thought this picture was from a wedding.”

“Nope, Christmas Eve, year before you were born.” Burt wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder, and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“It’s not a bad idea Kurt.” Mercedes said. “Kinda ties into the whole ‘Christmas the way it used to be’ theme. Perfect year to go retro.”

Burt nodded “We have some old decorations up in the attic, we can check them out tomorrow o see if any will work. But for what it’s worth? I think your mom would have loved to have another ball here at the inn. Just think about it kiddo...but not for too long, we only have a few days.”

All too soon, the tree was trimmed, and Burt held the remote for the lights. He handed it off to Blaine, telling him that could pick the colours of the lights this year. Blaine glanced at his mother who suggested red, green, and blue. “The colours of Gallwick’s flag.” He pushed the button to the cheers of all assembled as the tree lit up. “Thank you all for involving us in this.” 

That night, Kurt tossed and turned in his bed, wondering if he could really change what he had always considered a beloved tradition. He would never wear pyjamas in public otherwise, but it had always made him feel closer to his mom. Knowing that she wouldn’t mind the change helped, but he wasn’t sure if he could bear not doing what they’d always done. He decided he needed some warm milk to help get him off to sleep. He entered the kitchen quietly, but then noticed the fridge was open, and someone was helping themselves to whatever was inside. 

The fridge closed, and there was Blaine, carrying a plate of treats, wearing a silk robe over his navy pyjamas. He jumped a little at seeing Kurt, and being caught raiding the fridge. “Oh, I’m sorry, this is so rude of me. I’m trying to write my speech, and there was no one to bring it to me…”

“What’s rude is not sharing.” said Kurt as he snagged a cookie from the plate. He took in Blaine’s outfit once more, and though he had no place to judge in his red plaid set, he couldn’t help but tease “I see you have this whole Captain Von Trapp thing going on here.” 

“I know you don’t think I understand that reference, but I do, and it’s an honour. One of my favourites.” 

“Mine too. Though that could be because it was mom’s.” 

“That’s why you’re Kurt, isn’t it?”

Kurt shrugged “I mean, they never really said, but I would think so. Either way, if we do still end up having the pyjama ball, you would win.”

“Best dressed?” Blaine asked, puffing up his chest a little. 

“Most. Dressed.” Kurt replied, seeing Blaine deflate just a little. “I’m making some warm milk, but would you like some cocoa or something?”

“Is it a law here that at Christmas time one has to drink some form of cocoa, eggnog, or cider?” 

“Yes. And if you break it, I’ll have Cedes come and arrest you. It would be an international scandal.” 

“Cocoa it is.”

Mugs in hand, they made their way into the living room, the fire in the fireplace dwindling, only a few lamps and the tree still lit. Kurt urged Blaine to sit in the loveseat in front of the fire. “Do you trust me?”

“Provisionally.” Blaine replied, before sitting, taking a sip of his cocoa.

“I’m not even sure what that means. Now close your eyes. No peeking!” 

“I take it back, I don’t trust you.”

“Close your eyes!” Kurt pressed the button on the side of the chair, making Blaine’s half of it recline and the footrest pop up. Blaine finally seemed to relax, his features no longer perpetually stressed. “There it is.” He then sat on the other side and reclined his own half. 

“For what it’s worth, I think you really would enjoy a formal ball.” 

“Even if we did it, how is anyone going to find an outfit that fast?”

“I would wager that every woman in town has a dress she’s been saving for a special occasion, and the men all have suits they can wear.” Blaine saw Kurt shake his head subtly, and turned so they were facing each other. “And if you’ll forgive me, I don’t think the dress code is what’s bothering you about it.”

Kurt was trying very hard to hold back tears “The pyjama ball made me feel so close to my mom. I only have so many memories of her, I want to honour them by keeping some things alive. What if I lose that?”

Blaine took in a breath, completely understanding. “Or...what if having a formal ball doesn’t make you lose that connection to your mother, but rather adds to it? Sometimes the best things in life sneak up on you like that.” At that, they were both gazing into each other’s eyes, knowing that Blaine was talking about more than just a ball. He moved forward a fraction of an inch, but then retreated, regret painting his features. “I should head back up.”

“Alright.” Kurt whispered, his heart pounding at the implication of what almost happened, his brain still muddled by everything concerning this ball. As Blaine reached the doorway, he turned around, looking at Kurt once more. 

“If I don’t see you early in the morning, thank you for bringing us here. I don’t think I knew what I was missing until now.” 

“Well I’m glad I got to show you a different side to Christmas. And I’m glad I got to see a different side of you.” 

“Not many people do. Goodnight Kurt.” Blaine walked away, but he could hear the thunk of Kurt’s head hitting the back of the chair, and while part of him longed to go back in, he kept on walking right up the stairs.


	16. Possible

Early the next morning, Kurt trudged out of bed, having spent most of the night thinking. He was surprised however, to find Blaine stalking the front hall, having expected him to be long gone by now. “Hey, I thought you left?”

“Trees down all over the state last night. Most notably, a very large one onto the Kentsbury bridge. What kind of town only has one road in and out?”

“It’s part of Kentsbury’s charm.” 

“I feel like the universe is trying to tell me something.” 

“Mhmm, it’s telling you it’s winter.” 

Blaine grunted a little chortle, but then let his face fall once more. “Unfortunately, we’re missing another day of Christmas events in Gallwick.”

“I’m sorry, what did you have planned?”

“Breakfast with parliament, lunch with the ambassadors, and dinner with the heads of the national media.” 

“Sounds...fun. And distinctly like you belong in Middle Earth.” Blaine gave a fake indigent expression and Kurt held up his hands in a placating gesture. 

“It’s quite the opposite of Christmas here.” Blaine said, taking in the various home made and well loved decorations, the scent of baking in the air, and the quiet that came from a country inn. 

“Well can’t you change that? You are going to be king after all. There’s nothing we do here that you can’t do there. Maybe you could have a gingerbread building contest for local kids like we’re doing here this afternoon.”

“And offend the pastry chef who works tirelessly on a scale model of the palace in gingerbread every year?” At that, Kurt shot him a look. 

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Anyway, I am going to head up to the attic and see what decorations we have for a formal ball.”

“You decided to do it then.”

“I did. Mercedes will let everyone know after breakfast. Thanks for...um...talking me into it.”

“My pleasure. I’m happy to help.”

Kurt turned to head up the stairs and stopped to turn and face Blaine. “Do you wanna help bring stuff down from the attic?”

“I draw the line at manual labour.” Kurt turned back once more “I’m kidding. Lead the way.” 

In the attic there were shelves of decorations from yesteryear, as well as boxes labelled with their contents. “Now I just need to figure out if we can use all this.” Kurt said, taking in the pieces of a Christmas village and various themed candles. 

“Well the high tables can be around the outside of the ballroom, with lights inside tall vases, with some greenery around it.” Blaine said, grabbing various items as he named them off. “There can be a wreath in the centre of every window with a red bow. And we can string some garland from the chandelier to the sides.”

“Wow.” Kurt said. “If this whole king thing doesn’t work out I think you may have a future in party planning.” 

“I may need another career if I deliver ‘Cold Fish Christmas Volume Two’.”

“I was just joking, your speech is going to be great. Do you want me to take a look at it?” Blaine gave Kurt a look of his own that was easy to interpret. “There is no it yet, is there?”

“Do you know what you need?” Blaine said, leaning in so they were within touching distance. “More wreaths and ribbon.”

Kurt leaned in so they were almost toe to toe. “I’ll head into town.”

“May I join you?”

“It’s pretty cold out there, I don’t think you should chance it.”

Blaine murmured a bit. “Give me five minutes.”

Soon Kurt was dressed and ready to go, bundled up, but decided to walk into town, wanting to enjoy the fresh air while he could. The door to the inn opened, and out walked someone who looked an awful lot like Blaine, but Kurt had to do a double take to make sure. The man before him was wearing sensible boots, cuffed dark wash jeans, a comfy cable knit sweater, and his ever present scarf. He had also let his curls go free, instead of taming them with more product then Kurt would have ever thought healthy. He also had to make sure he stopped gaping at this delicious looking specimen before him. 

“How?”

“Sam apparently shares the same over packing gene as my mother.” 

“So why didn’t he offer this to you yesterday?”

“He did, I was just being stubborn.” 

“And now?”

“I’d like to keep all my toes.” Kurt nodded, and Blaine offered his arm. Kurt took it gently and they went off towards the town.


	17. Remarkable

As Blaine walked arm in arm with Kurt he took in the lovely scene painted by the freshly fallen snow. “It’s remarkable, isn’t it?’

Kurt nodded, smiling as he saw a group of children playing in a nearby field, some making snow angels while others looked to be gearing up for a snowball fight. “Kinda makes you wish you could join in though.” Blaine had a look on his face, which Kurt could easily deduce. “You’ve never thrown a snowball?”

“Gallwick snow is never very long lasting. Plus, as a prince, it’s not very dignified.” 

“Well screw that, you’re going to throw one now.” Kurt said, forming one quickly, and handing it off to Blaine, before grabbing a branch he spied on the ground. “Stop being the enemy of fun and pitch it to me.”

Blaine looked speculative, but still pitched the snowball, Kurt whacking it with the end of his ‘bat’ sending pieces towards Blaine who ducked a little, but laughed. “Okay, my turn.” He made a quick snowball, and handed it off to Kurt. Kurt lobbed it towards him and he hit it, sending powder everywhere. “Okay, that is extremely satisfying.” 

“I am all for finding ways to relieve stress.” Kurt said, taking his arm once more as they continued their walk into town.

“You must have a lot of that, being a nurse.” 

Kurt sighed. “Yeah, it’s hard. But there is nothing more rewarding than helping someone get better.” 

“And when they don’t?” Blaine asked, thinking of his father. 

“You hold their hand, listen, and stay by their side. I think that’s what I love about this time of year, loved ones come together. It reminds you not to take each other for granted.” Kurt stopped and thought for a second before facing Blaine. “Isn’t that kind of what the royal family does too? You represent their shared history, what brings Gallwick together.”

“Can I use that?” Blaine asked sincerely. At Kurt's nod, “The problem is when you say it sounds perfect, when I say it it sounds stilted and formal. I just want the people to know we consider them part of our family. The truth is...their futures mean even more to me than my own.”

“You should write that down. Exactly the way you said it.” 

“Really?”

“It came from the heart, that’s what you need to see.”

“Maybe” 

“No maybe. Trust me on this, I know a lot about hearts.” Kurt said, resuming their walk. 

“I do trust you.” Blaine said, smiling.


	18. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: the first time I heard the song The Christmas Waltz was in this movie. It has definitely become a Christmas song I enjoy, but nothing beats the Klaine version of BICO.

All too soon they reached the store bedecked with Christmas paraphernalia, and they began to browse for the decorations they needed. A pair of sisters were just leaving the register when they noticed Kurt. 

“Kurt! We got your email about the ball!”

“Oh, I’m sorry if you’re disappointed...” Kurt began. 

“Are you kidding? We’ve never been so excited, we all just bought new dresses! We’ll see you Christmas Eve.” The women smiled and moved along, Kurt letting out a small sigh of relief. 

Blaine rubbed a hand up and down his back. “See, I told you, it’s going to be great.” 

They walked around the store, Kurt handing Blaine items to put in the basket he had picked up, tossing him some of the softer ornaments, if only to see his face light up when he caught them. Kurt then saw someone he knew, so he went off to say hello, leaving Blaine staring at a tree full of ornaments made by local artists. One depicted the Kentsbury Inn, and he touched it with longing. If his country wasn’t depending on him, he would love to stay, enjoy a simple holiday with people he cared about. But he couldn’t, because as much as this week was making him forget, he wasn’t just Blaine Anderson, he was future king of Gallwick. He dropped his hand from the ceramic depiction of the inn and went off to check out some wreaths, not knowing that Kurt had seen the whole thing. 

Before too long they were loaded up with bags and back at the inn, taking in the ballroom. They rolled up their sleeves and smiled at each other before getting to work. Tables began to be set out, decorative presents were placed under a tree in the corner, vases were stuffed with lights and holly. 

“What in the world is this?” Blaine asked, lugging out an almost life size Santa. Kurt flipped the little switch behind the toy sack and Santa began to move, almost doing the robot, which Kurt, and to his surprise, Blaine began to copy before the two of them burst out into laughter. 

“If that’s an example of your dance moves, I’m sorry we won’t get to see more of them.” Kurt remarked before he found himself with a face full of red ribbon. He squealed, but soon went off to dress the tables, smiling over his shoulder at Blaine. 

The last thing to be done was hanging wreaths from the ceiling as mini chandeliers, each having baubles strung from them. Kurt placed the last sparkly ball and carefully came down the ladder, which Blaine was holding tight. He helped Kurt down the last few rungs, “I should have been the one up there.”

“No, this is better, I needed you to hold me steady.” Kurt took in the room, all the fairy lights twinkling, everything awash in reds and greens. “It’s stunning. Thanks for...making me realize it could work here.” 

“All I did was look at it from a different perspective.” Blaine looked around, considering. “What about music?”

“Oh, we always just hired a DJ.” At the look on Blaine’s face, Kurt asked “What?”

“That won’t work for this. You need to find a live orchestra. Do you know the song The Christmas Waltz?” Blaine asked. 

“That’s one of my absolute favourite Christmas songs.” Kurt replied. It was a little known gem when asked, but Kurt had always loved the [Sinatra version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5z3tZEqYi9A) his parents had played growing up.

“I mean it’s no Baby it’s Cold Outside…” Blaine said, causing them both to giggle, as they had playfully hummed along to the song while decorating earlier. “But mine too.” 

“We’ve never really played it for the Pyjama Ball because it never really fit in with the theme.” 

“It does now.”

Kurt twisted his fingers together. “Except I don’t technically know how to waltz.”

Blaine, took out his phone, selecting the correct song, and laid out his hand, “Allow me.” 

Kurt took the offered hand as the soft strains of the song began to play, the both of them swaying together gently. Not truly waltzing, but dancing just the same, their eyes warm as they gazed at each other. 

“It’s that time of year where the world falls in love…” Blaine sang softly.

“...every song you hear seems to say…” Kurt joined in, their faces close together. Neither said a word, but everything was there, and all it would take is a kiss to confirm what they both felt. 

“I knew I would find you in here!” Burt said, coming into the ballroom. The two men abruptly stopped dancing, moving apart, their faces aflame, and Blaine subtly turned his music off. 

“Hi Dad.” Kurt said, staring very fixedly at neither Blaine nor his father. Both he and Blaine mumbled excuses, and Blaine went off, nodding at Burt as he did. Burt just sent Kurt a knowing look.


	19. Tub

“Soo…” Burt started. Kurt glared so he held up a placating hand and then waved around the room. “It looks incredible in here!”

“I just hope everyone likes it.” 

“What matters is if you like it.” Burt stated.

“Oh dad, I’m not doing this for myself.”

“That’s the problem kiddo, you never do anything for yourself. Been looking after me since your mom passed, and it only got worse after my heart attack. Sure, you wanted the odd designer thing in high school, now, you never want anything just for you. Too concerned for others, which I love. But you matter too Kurt. You’re allowed to want things for yourself.”

“Are we still talking about the ball?” Kurt asked, seeing the knowing smile on his father’s face. 

“I think you know exactly what or who I’m talking about.” Burt said. Kurt shook his head, but smiled. “Hey, I have something for you.” Burt picked up a large garment bag, handing it to Kurt.

“What’s this?”

“These are dresses your mom wore to the ball before you were born. I know you’ve taken some of her stuff to make your own clothes with before, so I thought it might be nice to use for the ball. They’re probably out of fashion, but...” 

“You kept them all this time?” 

Burt shrugged. “You never know when you might need ‘em.”

“Thanks dad, I’ll definitely find some way to use them. It’ll be like bringing her to the ball with me.” Kurt felt his eyes water a little, but kept the tears in. “I love you.” 

“Love you too Kurt.” Burt said, pressed a kiss to his hairline. “Now come on, it’s almost time for the gingerbread houses and I’ve bet Pam a tub of ice cream that we’d beat her.”


	20. Ugly

The dining room was bustling with activity as various groups of people assembled gingerbread houses, the scent of spices and sugar permeating the air. Kurt smirked a little as he saw his father and Carole teamed up, their faces close together as she piped two pieces of house together. Mercedes and Sam were also sitting together, but it seemed they were tossing candies back and forth rather than decorating. Kurt passed out various wall and roof tiles, checking in with the many children there to see what else they needed. 

He came to Pam and Blaine’s table, seeing a basic structure start to form. “Looks great, do you need anything else?’

“I think I’m eating my house.” Pam replied as she popped a gumdrop into her mouth while Blaine took a few pieces of wall. Kurt soon walked off and Pam smiled at her son. “Your father would have loved this you know.”

“We never did anything like this growing up, he never had the time.” Blaine was sure he sounded bitter, but he often felt that his father cared more for his subjects than his son. That changed after Blaine came out and Maxwell got sick, but he still ached for those lost chances for bonding from childhood. 

“That was the one regret he had bumblebee, he wished he spent more time with the people he loved. Especially with you.” Pam laid a hand on Blaine's arm, then took his hand giving it a squeeze.

“I’m grateful for the time we had with his last year after he left the hospital in Boston.” Blaine replied.

“I know. So am I.” 

At this, Kurt approached, “Did you say your father was in a hospital in Boston?”

“Yes, last year in the fall. He was here for a conference of world leaders and had stents put in after a heart attack.” Blaine replied, assembling his house as she spoke.

“Of course by the time we got here, he was already discharged and ready to come home.” Pam said. “So like him, Maxwell hated lying in bed when there was work to be done, and he could never stand hospitals.”

“Which hospital was it?” Kurt asked, the urgency evident in his voice.

“Boston General.”

“That’s Kurt’s hospital!” Burt exclaimed from the next table, where he had been listening in. 

“Wait…” Kurt asked “Was he in the cardiac care unit?”

“He was.” Pam replied. “In fact all he could talk about on the flight home was how wonderfully he was treated there. That’s why we were in Boston, to give back and to say thank you. Your hospital allowed him to have one last holiday with us.”

“You were the big donors they had the gala for!” Kurt replied. Blaine nodded slightly.

“Were you there?”

“I was invited, but I didn’t go, I had rounds to do before I could leave on vacation. In the cardiac care unit.” The realization hit all of them at the same time, and Blaine faced Kurt with a curious look.

“So you were there when my father was being treated?” Kurt nodded. “He would have gone under an alias...do you remember a Max Hillard?” It was the maiden name of Blaine’s great grandmother, one that they always used when travelling. 

Kurt’s face fell a little, he didn’t recognize the name. He tried to recall all of his patients, but that one didn’t sound familiar to him. “He wasn’t on any of my rounds, but I bet I walked past his room a hundred times a day.”

Blaine’s shoulders slumped a little, he was disappointed but not surprised that the connection went no further, that Kurt had never gotten to meet his father. “Well we can’t thank your staff enough for helping my father when he needed it most.”

“That’s what we’re there for.” Kurt replied, the sincerity evident in his voice. 

Later Kurt sat across from Blaine, frowning at the unappealing looking house he had created. Especially compared to the gorgeous gingerbread palace Blaine was adding the finishing touches on. “I can barely get the walls to stay up, how are you doing this?”

Blaine gave a smug little grin. “I minored in architecture, this is the first time I’ve gotten to use it.” 

Kurt laughed. “Well you definitely win the prize for this table.” he said, holding out a small box. 

Blaine looked at the box questioningly. “How did you know I would win?”

“I didn’t. In fact, I thought your gingerbread house would be terrible...so I got this for you as a consolation prize.”  
Blaine huffed, but took the box and a smile broke out on his face when he saw the contents. It was the small ornament replica of the inn he had been admiring earlier that day. He allowed a genuine smile to break out on his face. “Thank you, I love it.” Kurt blushed at the intense look on Blaine’s face, the meaning not lost on either of them, but no more words were spoken.


	21. Vanish

That evening, long after the last bit of gingerbread had vanished, everyone sat around a crackling fire with warm drinks. Pam entered, with Carole following close behind, the two of them carrying a plate covered with a cloche. “Dessert is served!”

Pam lifted the cloche with a triumphant smile, revealing a chocolate covered pastry filled with cream. Blaine’s face lit up, and he shook his head, disbelieving. “I can’t believe it.”

“What?” Kurt asked.

“This is a Gallwickian Yule cake.” Blaine said. 

“We started on it yesterday, and just finished it this morning.” Carole said, sending a small grin to Burt, who had supplied them with the ingredients. 

“Mom, how did you get the recipe?” Blaine asked, swiping one of the pastries for himself. 

“Oh, it’s all up here.” Pam said, tapping her temple. “Actually, I emailed the royal chef.” Everyone giggled. “You’ve all shared so many of Kentsbury’s Christmas traditions with us, I thought we could return the favour before we leave tomorrow.”

“I...almost forgot you were leaving.” Kurt said, actually saddened by the prospect.

“Christmas Eve is in just a few days, we really do have to get home.” Pam said, rubbing a hand up her son’s back, as he also looked put out at the thought of leaving. 

Blaine took the plate from his mother, and served up a slice. “Looks like we’ve come full circle.” he said, facing Kurt who sat next to him on the couch.

“Have we?”

“I want you to take a bite of this and admit it is a thousand times better than that offensive ‘Christmas cruller’.”

“It’s gonna be tough.” Kurt replied, accepting the frankly delicious looking pastry.

“We’ll see.” Blaine said, and everyone watched in anticipation as Kurt took a healthy bite, then laughed when he let out a loud moan, savouring the flavour.

“You’ve ruined doughnuts for me forever.”

“I hate to say I told you so.” Blaine smirked.

“No you don’t.” Kurt retorted.

“I really don’t.”

~

The next morning dawned clear and bright, with Blaine bounding down the stairs, smiling. “Good morning Burt my good man. How are we looking out there?” 

“Well they cleared the bridge but it looks like there’s quite a bit of black ice out there.”

“Well that’s very dangerous isn’t it?” Blaine said, sharing a look with Burt.

“It can be, yeah.”

Kurt barrelled down the stairs, an almost frantic look in his eyes. “Did you hear about the black ice? They’re saying the roads are like skating rinks!”

“Very dangerous.” Burt said, shaking his head.

“Well we can’t put the queen of Gallwick in that kind of jeopardy.” Blaine remarked.

“Not to mention the crown prince.” Kurt backed him up. 

Sam was the next down the stairs, though it was the first Blaine could recall seeing him since the gingerbread houses yesterday, meaning he had come back from walking Mercedes home either very late or extremely early this morning. “Did you hear? There’s black ice all over the road.”

“We heard.” the three men at the front desk chorused.

Pam came down next, teetering a bit in the heels she had thrown on to come downstairs. “We certainly can’t put the last of the royal family at risk. We’ll have to stay another day.” She shot Sam a satisfied look, both of them having their own agendas for another delay. “We still have two more days to get home in time for Christmas Eve.”

While Blaine actually got some work done on his speech, Kurt and Mercedes sat in front of the fire, bundling up pairs of festive fuzzy socks. It had been a tradition to give them out at the Pyjama Ball, and they still had them, so why not still give them out?

“You know, I still have the same pair of fuzzy socks your mom gave to me as a kid?” Mercedes remarked. 

“It seems weird to give these out now that it’s a formal ball.” Kurt replied. 

“It’s the perfect thing for people after a night of dancing in high heels and dress shoes.” 

“Good point.” Kurt noticed that Mercedes didn’t reply and noticed her attention was on Sam who just walked by, smiling and causing her to blush. “Umm, what’s going on there?”

“Nothing!”

“That’s not nothing!” Kurt insisted.

Last night, on our way home, Sam and I did a quick security sweep of downtown, in preparation of tonight’s festivities. It was pretty romantic.” Mercedes said, sure her face was betraying what happened after said security sweep, but not saying anything more.

“I’m still worried.” Kurt whispered, knowing that Sam wasn’t that far off.

“Pam and Blaine are perfectly safe.”

“No, I’m talking about you. Opening yourself up to heartbreak. They are leaving tomorrow. None of this is real.” Kurt replied. Sure, he wanted Mercedes to be happy, but he just didn’t see how that was possible with a man who lived and worked on a different continent.

“What I feel for Sam is more real than anything I’ve ever felt.” Mercedes said sincerely. 

“But how would it even work?”

“We’ll figure it out.” she paused, glancing into the study where she could see Blaine working. “You and Blaine can too.” 

“Where did you get the idea that there’s anything-there is nothing between us.” Kurt insisted, though he knew it was not for lack of wanting in his heart. Blaine had wormed his way inside, and Kurt was desperately trying to resist letting him all the way in. 

“Oh please, who do you think you’re talking to? I know that look, I know you have feelings for him. The heart wants what the heart wants.” 

“How could it possibly work? He’s a prince from a foreign land, who am I kidding? All of this has been like...living in a perfect snow globe, but it’s all about to end.”

“Not if you tell him how you really feel.” Mercedes stated. “You deserve to be happy, you deserve to find love...and it looks to me like you found it.”

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same way?” Kurt asked, his voice trembling. Sure, he’d had his heart broken before, but he somehow felt that this would actually break him, and there would be no coming back from it. 

Mercedes smiled at him, all confidence. She had seen the looks the prince had been throwing their way when he thought no one was looking. “Oh, I am not worried about that at all.”


	22. Worthless

In the town centre, Mercedes stood before the giant Christmas tree, getting ready for their annual carol sing. Volunteers were passing out candles, and there was some chatter amongst the populace as Blaine pulled Kurt towards their families near the front. 

“Alright everyone, if I can have your attention please? Gather ‘round!” Mercedes asked. “Welcome to the Kentsbury Candlelight singalong. I’m so glad that everyone could make it tonight and all of the stores are open late with treats for those last minute shoppers.” 

As she spoke, Blaine intertwined his hand with Kurt more firmly and they both shared a look, their cheeks warm, but both would claim it was the cold air that caused, not each other. They quickly looked away, but still held hands and smiled. 

“All we need now.” Mercedes concluded “Is a little more light.” Mercedes picked up a candle, and lit it, then passed the flame along to a smiling Sam, encouraging him to do the same with those around him. Blaine lit his candle off of Kurt’s, neither of them noticing how the square was filled with the warm glow of the candles. They only had eyes for each other. 

“Blaine…” Kurt took in a deep breath, this was it, he was going to take a chance, and hopefully get something, or moreso, someone that he wanted “I have to tell you something.”

“There’s something I have to say to you too.” Blaine said, both of them standing close, their faces mere inches apart, knowing that what needs to be said could be done so without words. 

“Joy to the world!” Mercedes' angelic voice cut through the moment like a hot knife through butter. Both men quickly looked away, with Kurt giving her a very subtle stink eye, which she was blatantly ignoring. Instead she kept on singing and indicated when Kurt was to pick up the next verse. 

“Let every heart…”

Blaine picked it up next, “Prepare him room.”

Soon the whole crowd had joined in, the song ringing out loudly for all to hear. Sam helped Mercedes down off the Stage, allowing her to walk amongst the citizens, though he never really let go of her hand while she did so. Carole was trying hard not to laugh at Burt’s off key warbling, and Pam was smiling at the lot of them as the song came to a close.

Blaine pulled Kurt into him, just a little closer as the song died out. Kurt laid his head on Blaine’s shoulder just for a second, but quickly righted himself. “That’s more like it.”

After all the songs had been sung, any last minute gifts had been bought, they all made their way back to the inn for a warm drink and some of Carole’s delicious cookies. As they were the last two inside, Kurt turned to Blaine, twisting his hands once more. “Um, do you wanna see how the ballroom looks all lit up?”

Blaine nodded, and helped Kurt out of his coat to hang it up, as well as his own before they snuck off to do just that. The ballroom had been transformed into a winter wonderland, trees off to the side covered in lights and baubles, holly and poinsettias everywhere the eye could see, and every light seemed to twinkle. 

“It’s pretty incredible.” Blaine said, taking it all in.

Kurt turned to him, a tinge of sadness in his voice “I know you can’t be at the ball…”

“But I’m here now. And we never finished our waltzing lesson.” Blaine said, holding out his hand. 

Kurt so wanted to take it, but he felt he had to speak first, to say how he felt. “Blaine…”

“Kurt, you keep telling me to speak from the heart, why won’t you let yourself do the same?” 

Kurt shook his head. “Because once I tell you how I feel…”

Blaine’s phone began to buzz, and he shook his head. “Ignore that, I’m listening.” It buzzed again, but Blaine’s earnest eyes were still on Kurt. 

“You should check, make sure it’s not someone important.”

“You’re someone important.” The buzzing continued. Kurt quietly pleaded, and Blaine relented “Okay, I’ll just check quickly.” he pulled out his phone. “It’s the palace, I need to take this, it’ll only be a moment. Don’t move.”

Kurt nodded, but bit his lip once Blaine’s back was turned. He couldn’t do this, couldn’t tell Blaine when his first priority had to be his people. Couldn’t burden him with the feelings of a nurse from Boston when Gallwick would always hold his heart. He swallowed down the sadness building in him, and resolved to put Blaine before himself, especially when he saw the distraught expression painting the prince’s face. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Not really.” Blaine came over, holding up his phone. “Apparently this has gone viral in Gallwick.” On the screen was a picture of the two of them, singing together mere hours before, smiling happily at each other. “They’re saying I’ve chosen Christmas in the US over my duties at home. That I don’t care for my own people.” 

“That’s not true.” Kurt insisted. “They’ll see that on Christmas Eve when you are pouring your heart out to your people. You’ll be fine.” Kurt could see how much this had upset Blaine, and knew his resolution had to be strong, as much as it hurt. He had to say goodbye, so that Blaine could be the king he was meant to be, the one Kurt saw inside him. And he couldn’t do that if his heart was still in Kentsbury. 

“Because of you.” Blaine said, taking a hold of his hand. “Now where were we?”

Kurt gently took his hand back, and stepped further away. “I was just going to say thank you...for all of your help this week.”

“That’s not what you were going to say.” Blaine said, the hurt evident in his voice. 

Kurt continued, though the tears were clear in his eyes and could be heard in his voice. “I’m so glad you and the queen enjoyed your time in Kentsbury. And I think it’s time for you to go home.”

“I see.” Blaine replied, his voice also a bit watery. “Thank you, for everything.” he said sincerely. “Goodbye Kurt.” he said, and walked away. Kurt finally let the tears fall as his footsteps faded away.


	23. Yard

Blaine had to drag himself out of bed the next morning, not wanting to face the reality of how hurt he had been last night when Kurt dismissed him. He had been on the verge of speaking of his own feelings, but had been cut off before he could divulge them. Perhaps it was best he was saved from that humiliation. He slowly carried his bags downstairs, Sam and his mother right behind him. Burt greeted them at the front desk.

“Hey, we had a little snow last night.” Burt shrugged, and Blaine’s face lit up. This was it, an excuse to stay, an excuse to fight. He rushed to the front door and pulled it open to reveal...a light dusting on the roads, but otherwise everyone was clean and safe to travel. 

“But you can still get out okay.” Burt called. “If you want.”

Blaine shut the door, defeated as his mother approached him. “Where’s Kurt?” she asked.

“We already said goodbye last night.” 

“Oh, don’t you think you should…”

“Not particularly.” Blaine said, trying to keep a straight face and not let his mother see the anguish this was causing him. He felt he had finally found someone in Kurt, someone who saw the real him, who challenged him, who cared, who made him better. Yet it was not to be, and dwelling on it wouldn’t change things. He pulled away from his mother and went to start loading his bags in the car they had arranged to get them to the airport.

Up in his room, Kurt was wallowing, but knew he had made the right decision. He looked out his window and across the yard to see Blaine handing bags off to Sam before walking away. He turned when he heard a knock on his door. Hope surged for a moment, but it was a different Anderson awaiting him when he opened the door. Pam with a gentle, understanding smile on her face. 

“Good morning your majesty.” 

“May I?” Pam asked, and stepped inside when Kurt nodded. “Kurt, I don’t know what happened between you and Blaine last night. But as far as I’m concerned, you will always be welcome in Gallwick, and you’ll always be a part of our family. No matter what.” 

“Thank you.” Kurt whispered, quickly wiping the tear streaming down his cheek. 

“Oh, by the way, if Carole finds something in my room, tell her it’s a gift from me. For the ball. Bye bye darling.” She gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, and took her leave. Kurt closed the door and went back to staring out the window, observing the goodbyes now occurring. At the last moment, Blaine turned and looked right at his window, right at him, and Kurt dropped the blinds. He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes once more before resolving to go raid the freezer for ice cream in a bit. 

Once the coast was clear, Kurt crept downstairs, noticing Mercedes standing in front of the fire, looking a bit forlorn. “Well that was a bummer.” she quipped.

“I’m sorry Sam had to leave before the ball.”

“Psh, it’s okay.” Mercedes said with a wave.

“You don't seem as upset as I thought you'd be.” Kurt remarked, his heart still lying in pieces in the ballroom where he’d left them the night prior. 

“That’s because Sam and I already booked my flight to spend New Years Eve in Gallwick.” Mercedes said, now with a beaming smile. At Kurt’s befuddled expression, she continued. “Distance isn’t an excuse to give up on happiness.” Giving him a pointed look, he slumped his shoulders.

“It’s just easier to let it go now. The longer it went on, the more painful it would have been in the end.”

“Who said it has to end?” Mercedes patted him on the shoulder and departed, leaving Kurt to stare at the fireplace for a second before going to the kitchen, and digging out a pint. Carole soon came in, holding up a garment bag.

“The queen left a dress on her bed, we gotta get it to her.” she said.

Kurt looked up with understanding, and smiled. “I think she left that for you...for tomorrow night.”

Carole unzipped the bag and gasped. “I can’t wear this, it’s too much. Plus I need to oversee the caterers.”

Kurt grasped her arm, knowing that even if his heart lay bleeding, it was time someone else’s got a jump start. “Carole, you have to go to the ball, it won’t be the same without you. And I know my dad would be very disappointed if you didn’t.”

Carole blushed, but took in the dress again. “I guess I better try it on.” They both smiled and giggled a little, and Kurt felt a little better.

Hours later and thousands of miles away, a car was pulling up to a stately palace, covered in festive regalia. Blaine sighed, looking up at the spires, part of him so glad to be home, but he knew he had left his heart in Kentsbury. In his hand was a small box, one containing the ornament of the place he was now longing to be. Pam came up next to him, laying a hand gently on his arm.

“That’ll be the first ornament we hang on our tree next year, so we’ll always remember our time there. I think that unexpected detour was the best thing that happened to us this year.” 

Blaine turned to her, all the anguish clear as anything on his face. “How can you say that? It made everything here at home harder.”

“But you’re better, and so are we.” Pam saw Blaine glance down at the box in his hands once more. “Bumblebee, I may be the queen, but I’m also your mother. And as your mother, nothing made me happier than seeing you fall in love. To me, that’s more important than any title.”

Blaine shook his head. “Kurt was right, it wouldn’t work. That wasn’t real life.”

Pam laughed a little, clutching his arm. “Blaine, that was the most real you’ve ever been.” They shared a look, and then Blaine walked his mother into the palace, not wanting to admit that maybe, just maybe, she was right.


	24. Zealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, at the end. This is actually my longest Klaine Advent fic ever! Thanks so much for all the kudos, comments and just making this such a fun fic to write. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I wish all of you a happy and healthy holiday season!

Christmas Eve dawned quiet and clear, finding Kurt staring at his ceiling. He was sure that he hadn’t slept much the night before, too consumed by regrets, heartbreak, and indecision. Sighing, he forced himself to get up, as there was so much to get done today, and it wouldn’t do anyone good, not even himself, to lay in bed all day. Soon the inn was bustling with extra staff to help in the kitchen as well as serve the food. There was a string quartet to supply music, as well as extra helpers for the kid’s own party so they were entertained. Kurt kept himself busy, so he didn’t have to think, bustling here and there, helping wherever he could. Anything to keep his mind off Blaine. 

In Gallwick, Blaine could do nothing but think of Kurt, especially as he was preparing for his speech. He had dug up the last speech his father had intended to give, but never delivered, as Blaine had wanted to step up and relieve him of that pressure. As he read through it, he saw something that surprised and delighted him.

“Almost ready?” Pam asked, straightening out her gown. 

“I’ve been reading dad’s old speeches, and this is his last one.” Blaine said, handing the paper over to his mother. 

She began to read. “I’m not sure I would have been with you this Christmas if it weren’t for the good people at Boston General. Especially my wonderful nurse, Kurt…” Pam stopped, and looked at her son, the both of them smiling teary smiles before she continued reading. “...who sat with me, held my hand, and gave me hope. He didn’t know I was a king but treated me like royalty just the same.” 

“It’s him, I know in my heart it is.” Blaine said. “And now, I know what I have to say.”

~

Kurt sighed as he pulled the bag out from his closet containing the suit he was to wear that night. He had worked hard to turn the ball gown his mother had once worn into a respectable blazer, figuring it would go nice with his classic tux pants. It was just a shame that he had no one to dance with, or at least, no one that he wanted to dance with. He heard a knock at his door, and allowed the person outside of it in, smiling when his dad entered. Burt looked very nice in a smart black suit, the bowtie dangling from his neck. He held his arms out in assessment of his appearance. 

“Dad, you look so handsome.” 

“I’m just glad this thing still fits. Can I get a little help with the tie?’

Kurt peered behind his father, seeing someone standing in the doorway and smiled. “Why don’t you let Carole help?”

Burt turned, and took in Carole, wearing a sparkling silver modest gown, her hair and make up done expertly. “Hi Burt.” she said, her voice wavering with nerves.

Burt sucked in a breath. “Carole, you look...stunning.” 

A blush. “You look wonderful too.” She turned away a little “I should probably go take a look at the caterers.”

“It’s taken care of .” Burt said, reaching out a hand. “Tonight you don’t have to worry about a thing.” Carole came closer, but instead of taking his hand she quickly did up his bowtie, then took his arm. Kurt shot his father a quick thumbs up as the pair walked off towards the ballroom. 

Kurt could hear strains of music as he descended the stairs, his ivory and silver coat catching the twinkle of every light. He stopped at the bottom stair as he saw a figure from the back, dark slicked back hair and a familiar build. However, a gaggle of children ran towards him, and Kurt could clearly see that this was not Blaine. Of course it wasn’t, he was probably toasting the holiday and hopefully successful speech right now. There’s no way he would be here when all he had wanted all week was to return home.

Suddenly his phone pinged, and he checked it, only to see it was a text from Sam. ‘Thought you might like to see this morning’s speech’ with a link to a video where Kurt could see Blaine in a bright red uniform, as all royal members usually served in some form of service, and he knew Blaine had done some time in the royal air forces. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking for him, and then stole off to the gazebo to watch the video.

In the video, Blaine began to speak “When I was asked to give this Christmas message for the first time last year, I wanted to honour my father’s legacy, show my love for Gallwick, and retain your faith in the monarchy. And let’s be honest, I didn’t do a very good job.” Blaine chuckled, not afraid to be a little self deprecating. “Last week my mother and I found ourselves stranded in a town called Kentsbury Connecticut. The people there took us in, and treated us like family. And one very special person showed me that I didn’t need to prove myself at all. I simply needed to open my heart and be myself. With all my flaws, and mistakes, and imperfections.” Blaine’s voice then turned a bit watery as he continued on “The one thing that has never, and will never waiver is my love of this country, and the people in it. What I also came to realize is that no matter where we are in the world, as long as we keep Gallwick in our hearts, we’ll always be home. And so, Queen Pamela and I would like to wish you a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year indeed.”

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket as the video ended and took in a deep breath. God, he had been such a fool. This was the Blaine he had been getting to know all week, the one he had been falling for. The one who he had let get away. He resolved that he needed to fix that, right away and hoped that Blaine felt the same way, so they could get a head start on that happily ever after he had heard so much about. He wondered if he would be able to get a flight at this late hour, and resolved to pack a quick bag and find out on the way to the airport.

Mercedes was just coming out as Kurt got to the door. “Hey boo, where are you going?”

“I have to get to Blaine, I have to tell him how I really feel.”

A voice called out to him. “Kurt.” 

Kurt turned, and there was Blaine, standing there in a gorgeous tuxedo, his curls artfully done, and smiling blindingly at him. They approached each other slowly, and Blaine was the first to speak.

“You look absolutely beautiful.”

“You look like you’re dressed for a casual dinner.” Kurt replied, causing Blaine to laugh. “Your speech was wonderful Blaine.”

“Which part did you like best?’

“The part where you left to come back to me.” 

“I’m sorry it took me going all the way back to Gallwick for me to realize that the only place I want to be tonight is here with you.” Blaine said. 

“The second you left I knew I had made a mistake not telling you how I felt I thought I was saving myself the pain but....” 

“We can make this work Kurt. If that’s still what you want.” 

“You know it is.” Kurt said, his voice almost a whisper as they continued to walk closer to each other. 

“Because we were meant to be.” Blaine said, holding out a piece of paper towards Kurt. At Kurt’s confused look, he continued “It’s one of my father’s speeches where he talks about his wonderful nurse, Kurt. It’s you isn’t it?”

“I’m the only Kurt there, but like I said, I would have remembered if I took care of a king.”

Blaine held out his phone, showing Kurt a picture of an older man who looked remarkably like Blaine, his eyes a few shades darker, his hair peppered with grey and a stately beard covering the lower half of his face. “He didn’t have a beard.”

Kurt knew that face, he had sat with that face for days on end. “It’s Henry.” he said, as that was the name the man he saw before him had gone by. “Henry was Max…”

“I knew it was you.” Blaine said, pulling Kurt towards him, his hand resting on his waist, Kurt’s coming up to rest on his shoulders. 

“I used to stay with him, late at night when he couldn’t sleep.” Kurt grasped Blaine’s face with one of his hands, sinking it into his hair. Blaine’s smile grew as Kurt talked. “He was so proud of you. He talked about you all the time. One night he said ‘If you met my son, he would treat you like a prince’.”

Blaine’s hands came up to cup Kurt’s face, pulling him in for a gentle kiss as a light snowfall began, soft flakes landing in their hair and eyelashes. When they pulled away, Kurt was practically vibrating with how good such a simple kiss could be. He blinked away the falling snow, and Blaine rubbed his hands down his arms.

‘You’re cold.” He said, rubbing a bit more. “Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honour of attending the Kentsbuty Christmas Ball with me?”

“I would love to.” Kurt replied, his face stretching into a smile. 

As they entered the ballroom, Kurt could see his father still had Carole firmly attached to his side, which she didn’t seem to mind. He also spied Mercedes, a beaming smile lighting up her features as Sam was on her arm as they were talking to Pam. Blaine guided him along, a hand on the small of his back until they reached the dance floor. He quickly went over to speak with the musicians, then held out a hand towards Kurt. 

A familiar strain of music started. “Third times a charm?”

Kurt nodded, both of them bowing slightly to each other as they started waltzing around the room. Blaine spun him around, and they swayed to the music. 

“Looks like my Christmas wish came true.” Blaine whispered.

“So did mine.” Kurt replied before leaning down a little to meet Blaine’s lips in a kiss. Kurt could faintly hear applause, and his father whistling, but he didn’t care. He eventually pulled away, noting Pam’s teary smile, Sam and Mercedes snuggled together and the look of utter happiness on his father’s face. Looks like they had all gotten their wishes this year, as Blaine once again started them twirling around the floor. 

It was late at night by the time the last guest left, all of them gathered around the fire in their pyjamas, sipping hot drinks as the fire dwindled down. Kurt held aloft a basket, smiling mischievously as he began handing out the soft bundles housed within.

“Here you go everyone. Fuzzy socks, couldn’t resist. He then threw a pair at Blaine who caught them and smiled before slipping them into the pocket of his robe.

“Actually, I brought something for you.” He got up, Kurt quickly stealing his place on the couch as Blaine dug under the tree. He extracted a box and handed it off to Kurt. Kurt giggled a little and lifted the lid. 

“Your own royal slippers.” Blaine said, and Kurt was taken aback at the sparkly slippers with Gallwick’s crest on them to match the ones both Blaine and Pam were wearing. He glanced up at Blaine, smiling at the significance of this gift. “May I?” Blaine asked, and at Kurt’s nod, kneeled before him, taking one out. He slid it onto Kurt’s foot and it was…

“A perfect fit.” Kurt whispered. 

“Merry Christmas Kurt.”

“Merry Christmas Blaine.” Kurt said, pulling him in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
